GX Meme
by CrystariumRose
Summary: Meme!


**GX Meme**

* * *

**The obvious question, who's your favorite character(s)?**

Judai Yuki, Johan Andersen, Haou and Jehu!

**Favorite genderbender character(s)?**

Female Haou and Judai! 8D

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Me: -listens to music and hears crashing noises in the living room- What the-? -sees Haou, Judai, Jehu and Johan on the group on top of each other- OMG! -glomps them-

Haou: Hey! Who is this girl!

Jehu: Oi! Don't touch me there!

Judai: Where are we! D8

Johan: Guessing this a fangirl's house

Me: ^w^ my precious' -pets their heads-

**What would happen if you and this/these genderbender character(s) met?**

Probably I'll do the same thing like the question above. Just take away Jehu and Johan and turn Judai and Haou into females! 8D

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Fandom: _K-On_

The sound of the drums started as the rest of the intruments came along in seconds. Haou took in a deep breath and started to sing.

Haou:

Please don't say you are lazy

I know you're actually crazy

The swans they kick and swim

Traveling round and round trying to find a place to go

You hide within your torment

It is hard to forget

Your future's bright and true

So take a little time to find yourself within your heart

Drums: _Jehu_

Guitar: _Judai_

You always did take every shortcut that came your way

We never could ever manage to make you stay

Keyboard: _Johan_

Bass/Vocals: _Haou_

Me: Woot! Now that's a show I will watch over and over again! 8D

Haou: What the hell is with these outfits!

Judai: Yeah! I get to name the band!

Johan: I'll help you name the band Judai!

Jehu: Don't make it all girly!

**Throw your genderbender character(s) into one of your favorite fandom 8D! How would they react?**

Fandom: Bleach!

Both Haou and Judai ran and turned around at the nearest corner. Coming to a dead end, both females tried to catch their breathes as they heard loud footsteps coming there way. It seems like no one around them saw this giant monster. Judai slowly turned around as her eyes widen in fear. Tears started to form around the corners of her eyes before she knew it a scream came out. Haou quickly turned around eyes wide. There stood a ape like creature with black skin. A giant hole was on the chest as the ape creature wore a white mask with red streaks coming from the sides of its mask stopping at it's nose. Haou looked at her sister. How can they get out of this deadly sitution.

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! GX lovebirds?**

Judai x Johan , Haou x Jehu (Spiritshipping and Darkspirit shipping)

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's genderbender lovebirds?**

Female Judai x Male Johan , Female Haou x Male Jehu

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Johan: Judai...-blushes- I love you

Judai: -blushes- I..love you too

Jehu: Haou! I love you! -glomps Haou-

Haou: -quickly steps aside causing Jehu to glomp Johan who fell forward hitting Judai's lips against his-  
-smirks- Love you too

**How would your genderbender character(s) partner proclaim their undying love for one another?**

The same thing up above -winks-

**What would their first date be like?**

Well they all went on a double date to a Mexican Resturant

Jehu: WTF! Why a Mexican Resturant!

Me: Cause I say so! D8 You must eat Mexican food!

Judai: Si!

Haou: Dear god...

Johan: Vamos!

Me: Hurra por la comida mexicana!

**What would your genderbender character(s) and partner first date be like?**

Me: -rubs her sore head- Fine how about a Japanese Resturant -sniffs sniff-

Jehu: Good!

Haou: Stop aguring with the writer Jehu!

Johan: -.- and he's my dark self

Judai: Jehu your so cruel!

Me: Hijo de puta que no tiene miedo de ti!

Jehu: Did you just insult me in Spainsh! -growls-

Me: Oh shit o.o

**What would your favorite character(s) cosplay as?**

Me: Open your eyes guys!

Haou: Really now? I'm dressed as Mio Akiyama!

Jehu: Hey I don't look bad in a butler's outfit. -checks himself out in the mirror-

Judai: I'm a pirate! Arg!

Johan: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!

**What would your favorite genderbender character(s) cosplay as?**

Me: Open you eyes you two! You look sooo cute!

Judai & Haou: -open their eyes and look at theirselves in the mirror-

Judai: We're

Haou: French

Me: Maids! 8D You look sexy you guys! Now seduce your men and make babies! -smirks evily-

Haou: -rolls up a paper and hits my head hard- Baka!

Judai: -blushes-

**One of your favorite character(s) just put on a random CD and hit the play button. Which one of your favorite songs played? How would your favorite character(s) react?**

Jehu: Oi! Madness! Do you have any good songs except for these Spanish crap! -looks there her CD's and throwing them out the door-

Me: WTF! D8 Jehu! Don't go through people's stuff! Haou control your man!

Haou: -tilts his head to the side and picks his ear with his pinky- Nah

Me: Your cruel!

Judai: hey look I found a CD!

Johan: Put it on Judai!

Judai: -puts it on and hits play-

Song: Hellfire By The Hunchback of Notre Dame

_Frollo: Protect me, Maria Don't let this siren cast her spell _

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone _

_Destroy Esmeralda _

_And let her taste the fires of hell _

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

Judai: OMG! Disney!

Me: Woot! 8D FTW!

Jehu: -cracks knuckles- nah huh no way make way coming through!

Haou: -sits down and watches-

Me: Touch that and I'll send you to hell Jehu!

Jehu: Been there

Johan: Not again...

**FINAL Question: What disney movie would you put your genderbender character[s] and their partners in?**

Mhm I have a lot of favorites really. For Judai and Johan I would put them in Mulan. For Judai's hair her's is going to be long till the scence where she cuts her hair which made it short. For Haou and Jehu I would put them in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Jehu: No way!

Me: too bad Jehu! I'm the writer and that is that!

Haou: Idiots...


End file.
